Desires of the Unconscious Mind
by CreativeKelsey
Summary: When Hermione is in the restricted section of the library she stumbles across a book exposing her deepest desires. How will she react when the book is about her and her least favorite professor? And even worse, what happens when it gets into the hands of others? Serious Lemons. Mature audience only. HG/SS & DM/HP (My two favorite pairings)
1. Chapter 1

It was nearing 8 o'clock at night when Hermione was in the midst of the restricted section of the library looking up a particularly interesting book of for her charms research paper. Finally, she came to the section with titles starting with the letter 'D' and she began her search through the packed shelves of books. After a five-minute search through half of the books in the section she came across her targeted book for Charms. It was nearly out of her reach so she stood on her tip toes and strained with her fingertips to grab hold of it. The book finally fell into her grip, but as Hermione lowered the book, the one next to it tumbled to the floor with a loud BANG!

"Oh shoot!" Hermione whispered to herself, hoping she wouldn't be reprimanded by Madame Pince for making such a ruckus. She looked down at the book and saw it had fallen open to a random page. She quickly bent down to pick it up but immediately froze as she caught a glimpse of her own name printed in the book. With great curiosity she picked the book up and started to read the page it was turned to.

_Hermione quickly got down on her knees and started to unbuckle his belt. She made fast work of loosening his trousers and sliding his pants down with them to reveal his large, throbbing erection. Gleefully Hermione stared in awe at his cock and then leaned in and started to lick the very tip of the pink head, tasting the bitter, hot taste of his precum._

"_That's my good girl. Yes! Go on, suck my cock Miss Granger." Snape's deep voice purred as he grabbed her head and guided her mouth onto his sex. Hermione could only hum in ecstasy as he said these words of praises…_

Hermione snapped the book shut in complete shock, her cheeks burning red and her face full of embarrassment. What was this she just read? And how was this book in the school library? Who could have written about her; about her and _Snape_ no less? Quickly her eyes jotted across the title which read, _Desires of the Unconscious Mind: A Look into the Deepest of Desires Unknown_.

Hermione stood gaping at the title still frozen in the isle of the restricted section. _Deepest Desires?_ She thought to herself. No way did she have any inkling of desire to give Snape a blowjob. Where on earth did this book ever conjure such a sick idea?

Suddenly an isle over she heard footsteps approaching her and with the fear of being caught with such a book and the fear of someone else finding it and reading it, she quickly shoved it in her bag and made to walk away. Madam Pince appeared in the isle and asked if Hermione was finding everything alright and was concerned when she heard a loud thud coming from the isle.

"Umm, yes Professor, I just found the book I was looking for. I'd like to check this out please." Hermione said holding up the book for Madame Pince to see and hoping beyond all hope that her face was still not flushed with raw embarrassment and confusion.

"Very well, Ms. Granger. Follow me." Madam Pince said turning and waving her along. Once she finished checking out the book she went to make a b-line out the library and go to the common room to inspect the book further. However, as she made her way to the door, a voice called out to her in a harsh whisper.

"Oiy! Hermione!" Ron beckoned her to the table where Harry and Ron sat. Hermione made her way to the table, her mind still completely on the mystery book smuggled in her bag.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, looking at the two of them.

"It's barely 8 o'clock, you already leaving the library?" Ron asked curiously as Hermione was never the first to leave the library so early into the night.

"Yeah, plus I thought maybe, as you mentioned at dinner, we would all finish that potions' essay due tomorrow." Harry said in hopes that Hermione would help bale them out of what could only be described as a grueling and lengthy essay for their least favorite teacher.

However, at the mention of potions class, Hermione was instantly triggered back to thinking about Professor Snape and the erotic text in which she had just read of him. Distracted by this thought Hermione answered, "Oh, umm, well, you see, I thought I might be more comfortable in the common room. I umm just picked up this new book for Charms and was hoping to read a bit of it…" She trailed off hoping she was sounding convincing.

"Well, I know I'd be more comfortable in the common room." Said Ron. "C'mon Harry lets go." He said packing up his nearly blank parchment, ink, and quill.

Hermione wasn't sure she wanted Harry and Ron to be around when she read the text, it would be quite obvious that she would be completely embarrassed and consumed with the book labeled _Desires of the Unconscious Mind_. So, despite her burning need to further investigate the book she decided it best to just try and act normal and help Harry and Ron write their essays.

Three hours had gone by and the boys were nearly finished with their assignments. Feeling she could wait no longer, Hermione feigned a yawn and a big stretch and said she was ready to turn in for the night. With a quick bid goodnight to her friends she paced herself up to the dormitories, trying not to look suspiciously fast as she climbed the stairs. Lavender and Parvati were already in bed and they both looked like they were already well asleep. So Hermione carefully removed the book from her bag and sat on her bed staring at the front cover. She was caught in between a mix of searing curiosity to read every page cover to cover, and a fear that paralyzed her from so much as turning to the first page.

After a moment, she took a deep breath and reached for the book. She turned to the first page, and it was full of text. She, with what courage she had now summoned in her, began to read the story:

_Hermione laid out on the big bed, completely naked in front of Snape. She was torn between looking at his shirtless torso, where he was taught and muscular and the mischievous grin he had on his face-making her feel both excited and nervous. He clearly was planning something, but she wasn't quite sure what the night had in store for her. _

"_What are you going to do to me, sir?" She said feigning innocence, hoping he would ravish her all night long. _

"_Well first," Snape said coolly, his voice like glass, "I think I'm going to have to tie you up." He said flicking his wand lazily as invisible rope captured her wrists and pinned her arms above her head to the headboard. She tried to resist it but found she was stuck. Her breath began to feel shallow in her lungs._

"_Feet too." He said with another flick of his wand and again the invisible ropes tied her feet to the bed posts; her legs spread wide open. She could feel a trickle of her excitement slide past the outer lips of her pussy as she tried to steady her breath. _

"_My, my pet, your practically leaking all over my sheets. You're such a naughty girl getting excited to be tied up, aren't you?" He purred, his voice clearly full of satisfaction of her lust. _

"_Yes, sir." her voice was shaky as she laid spread open to him. She began to smell herself and gave a nervous shuffle as she tried to hide the musk of her own passion. However, to no avail did she conceal anything to him, as she was too tied down and his keen senses already knew how turned on she was. _

_He leaned down and crawled his way up to her on the bed. He stopped when his mouth was right above her leaking pussy. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as if smelling something delicious he was about to eat. She shuddered and only hoped he was about to put his mouth to her dripping cunt. _

_He opened his eyes and retorted, "My god you smell amazing, pet. I can't wait to taste this amazing little pussy." His hot breath was tickling her clit and she squirmed in anticipation, needing his tongue on her mound immediately._

"_Mmm, I'm going to lick this beautiful cunt tonight." He said looking down at her folds in admiration. "But I'm not going to lick it just yet." He said retreating from her twitching snatch. Hermione let out a pained groan as he slithered his way off the bed to stand in front of her once more. _

"_Please Severus! I need you!" She said whining. _

"_Almost Pet, but I think something is missing." He said as he went over to the side table and pulled out a blindfold. "I think this should make things a bit more interesting." He said as he sat next to her and tied the black linen over her eyes. Her world went dark and her heart picked up its pace even more. _

"_You see you'll find everything more intense." She felt him leave the bed and she tried to follow his voice. "Every little touch," He said and she felt his rough fingers lightly touch her lower stomach right above her snatch. "Is electrifying."he finished. _

_She shuddered at his touch and felt her nipples go hard immediately. He was right, the blindfold had intensified every sensation. He was quite and she wasn't sure where he was. She tried to shift as her body was uncomfortable waiting for his touch in agonizing anticipation. _

_Suddenly she felt his lips kissing her neck and she let out a surprised gasp at the touch of his hot tongue on her skin. He painstakingly made a trail of hot sloppy kisses down her neck and to the top of her breasts. He teased his mouth just below and around her nipples, but he never quite touched them. She tried arching herself higher, hoping to make her swollen peaks come in contact with his hot mouth. _

_To her disappointment he pulled away and she felt him leave her side. She let out another strained groan, tossing her head back in agony. She heard him laugh-not a sound she heard often-and she lifted her head trying to pinpoint where he was standing over her._

"_My god Love, you're just so much fun to tease." He said as she suddenly felt him stroking her inner thighs. Her body broke out in a small shudder that traveled up her spine and outwards. _

"_But maybe I'll take pity on you." He said and suddenly she felt his warm hands on her her slit. She took in a sharp breath of shock and a loud moan fell past her lips when she felt his fingers graze over her clit. Then his fingers trailed down her soaked slit and she felt him slip two fingers in her opening. He practically purred as he slid his fingers over her velvet walls that were slicked over in her fluids. _

"_My God girl, you're dripping for me. You love this." He purred._

_To her horror he slipped his fingers out of her and his touch left her momentarily. In mid moan of protest he quieted her with the very two fingers that had just been inside her. She felt him slide his glossy fingers over her lips and then parted her mouth to let in his long fingers. She tasted her own arousal as she sucked on his long fingers. _

"_Yes, suck that sweet pussy juice off my fingers. That's it." He cooed into her ear. She moaned around his fingers. _

_Once they were clean he leaned down and kissed her, he himself tasting the residue of her passion still lingering on her soft lips. He trailed his hand down her body and climbed on top of her making his way downwards once more. He kissed tenderly at her jaw and then down her pulsing neck. His soft kisses turned more passionate and intense as he licked over her aching bosom, her nipples still hard as pebbles. With relief she shuddered as he took her right peak into his mouth and swirled his tongue. Slowly he trailed over and paid the same attention to her left breast. She moaned softly both in ecstasy and in need and she felt her pussy throbbing in anticipation. She needed his touch so badly she thought she might completely come undone if he didn't touch her there soon. _

_To her excitement she felt him moving downwards as he trailed over her abdomen and her lower stomach with his tongue and lips. Finally she felt him hovering over her aching pussy and waited for his touch. To her relief he lowered his head and drew his tongue flat against her slit, all the way upwards to her clit. When his tongue glided over her throbbing clit her whole body quivered and shook._

"_Oh my god…" She panted, throwing her head back, lost in ecstasy. He lapped up her juices, taking her manic panting as encouragement. Then slowly he pushed two fingers past her swollen pussy lips and rubbed her inner ridge with a 'come hither' curl of his fingers. Then he continued to suck at her clit. _

_She was quickly coming undone, having been frazzled from his teasing earlier and now having his electrifying touch on her pussy had her going over the edge quickly. He started to fuck her tight cunt with this fingers and with his other hand he grabbed upwards and pinched her right nipple hard. Hermione let out a shriek as she felt her orgasm crescendo. Finally she snapped and went off the edge, her body burst and convulsed in euphoria. _

"_Unnnnhhhhh!" She moaned as she coated Snape's face with her quaking pussy juice. His tongue and fingers did not stop until her orgasm finished to completion. _

_She came down off her high and Snape extracted his fingers. He kissed her clit one last time, sending a slight shiver and after shock through her body. He climbed his way on top of her, and she was happy to find that he had taken his trousers and pants off as she could feel his rock hard cock nestled onto her sensitive quim. _

_Without warning he lifted the blindfold off of her and she was happy again to be reunited with the sight of his face. He kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, and then lastly her mouth. She lay there with her arms and legs still strapped to the bed, feeling his weight on top of her as their tongues intertwined in passion. _

"_That was exquisite, pet." He pulled away to whisper into his ear. _

"_I swear you're a god Severus." She panted, out of breath from their kissing. _

"_That's right and I think it's time for you to worship my cock." He said reaching down between them to rub his swollen head along her slit._

"_Oh god...Severus!" She moaned. _

_He sat up on his knees and played still with her slit and the tip of his now angry cock. It had turned him on to no end seeing her tied up and blinded, completely at the whim of his mercy. He needed to be inside her. Now._

"_You sure you want this cock? Hmm? Tell me how much you want it?" He said, loving how he could still tease her. _

"_Yes! Yes! Oh god Severus! I need you to fill me up with your delicious cock! Please!" She mewled. _

"_Well when you put it that way…" He trailed off as he lined up his throbbing erection to her swollen entrance. Slowly he broke past her entrance and inch by inch he pushed himself deeper into her sheath. He practically hissed at the feeling of being inside her. She was so wet, so hot, so tight, he almost exploded right then and there. Finally he was in all the way to the hilt of his cock and he took a deep breath steadying himself. She let out a desperate sob as she felt him buried deep inside her, hitting all her sensitive spots. Then he pulled himself almost all the way out and then back again, quicker this time. He slowly started to fuck her as he gently rubbed his thumb in circular motions over her clit. She bit her bottom lip as she looked down to watch as he fucked her slow and deep with his big cock. _

"_You like that?" He asked, sending her gaze upwards to meet his eyes as he continued to bury himself over and over deep inside her.4_

"_Fuck...yes." She purred. "Oh god, Severus, please! Fuck me faster!" She moaned as he tickled her clit. He sensed it wouldn't take long to get her to her second release of the night. _

_Thankfully he obliged and added speed to his thrusts. He grabbed both of her hips for leverage and pulled her hips upwards. She was still completely spread out before him and her swollen clit grazed his pelvis with very thrust. _

_He was working his way to his own release, and he sunk his fingertips into her plush, round arse. His eyes were set watching her rounded breasts swing in the rhythm of his thrusts. Her tits were tight and fully erect as he watched them hypnotically. She was so fucking gorgeous and he could watch her every move for the rest of his life. _

"_Fuck Severus! Fuck that's good!" She yelped and he could hear her edging closer to her orgasm in her voice. He pounded into her making sure to stroke her sweet clit with every down stroke of his cock. _

"_You hear that? Your fucking cunt is sopping wet. It's spilling over on my cock!" He teased her with his voice, knowing his words would seal the deal and send her over the edge. She could only moan, her mind inept of forming words at the moment._

"_Are you going to come for me pet? Hmm? Come on!" He shouted pounding into her. "Fucking come on my cock!" _

_She yelped as she came again, her body quivering with pleasure. He felt her already tight pussy clamp down on his dick and with that he felt his balls rise and he spurted hot ropes of his cum deep inside her; her convulsing walls milking out his seed. _

_Once he had finished he fell down on top of her, and slowly the pair came down from their orgasms. Snape felt around for his wand underneath the pillows and flicked it. Her arms and legs were immediately released and she brought them curled around him. _

_He lifted his head and whispered, "That was perfect pet. You're so damn sexy when your like that." And again he kissed her on the forehead, leaving Hermione feeling like the safest, happiest girl in the world. _

Hermione snapped the book shut and stared at the cover lost in thought. A rush of emotions was flooding through her. First of all, and most noticeably, she felt extremely turned on. Her cheeks were flush and her pulse was high. Had she been turned on by the rush of reading erotica or was she actually turned on by the idea of… of her and…_Snape_? It felt bizarre to even think his name and yet she sat all consumed, considering the thought.

Also, she couldn't ignore the fact there had been more than just sex in this story, but rather a considerable amount of intimacy. She had only ever been involved with Ron, and while there was a closeness and trust in their relationship, never had she felt the burning intimacy she had just read moments ago. Perhaps that's why her and Ron's relationship hadn't lasted. She craved a certain depth and intimacy mixed with passion that Ron seemed to lack. No doubt he was a good friend, and Hermione loved him as such, but found she didn't have deeper feelings for him.

But why was this book showing her Snape? A man who seemed inept of feeling emotion and much less being so vulnerable with another person? He was cold as stone; nothing could break through him, could it?

She laid on her back and stared up at her canopy sifting through these thoughts. Still overwhelmed with the pressure that had built up in her cunt she quietly rubbed herself to relief under her covers. Then she slipped off to sleep, bringing about a night full of interesting dreams involving her and her Potions Professor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up to sunshine hitting her face and an odd thought nagging at her mind. She turned over to her side and was immediately pulled back to reality when she saw the little black book by her pillow. She automatically started to blush and tucked it away in her bag so it didn't get lost and accidentally picked up. She quickly got dressed and made her way to the common room. Ron and Harry were waiting for her by the portrait hole.

"Finally, I'm starving!" Ron said upon seeing her.

"Well come on then." Hermione replied as she walked past them to leave the common room. They followed her out and spent the morning eating breakfast and then double charms with Ravenclaw. Their off period was next and they decided to head back to the common room. Ron and Harry got into a discussion of Quidditch tactics which gave Hermione a bit of time to read from the mystery black book. Though she was sure no one would suspect anything, she was after all infamous for always having her nose in a book; she still made sure to cover the title of the book with her hand just in case. Unsure of what would appear in the text this time, she eagerly dove into the book:

_Hermione stirred from her slumber when she felt Snape move from under her. She sleepily lifted her head up off of his chest and looked up at him. He was staring down at her, a simple smile on his lips._

"_Good morning." He said finally, brushing his index finger on her cheek._

"'_Morning," she replied. "What time is it?"_

"_Time for breakfast, I'm starving." Snape said as he kissed the top of her head. He rolled out from under her and stood stark naked in front of her. Hermione hadn't noticed in her sleepy state that she too was naked. She perched herself up on her elbows and stared at his naked, pink cock. She had seen it plenty of times before of course, but it never failed to capture her full attention._

_Snape noticed her staring, "Come on pet, you have to eat your eggs first, and later you can have the sausage." He said with a small smirk on his face as he slipped on a pair of trousers._

"_Ha-ha." She said turning over in the bed to stand up, noticing she felt very sore from the previous night's activity. "You know that doesn't sound half bad, actually." She said, tying her robe at the waist and slinking her arms around his neck._

_Without a warning he swooped her up in his arms and carried her down the sunlit hallway. She squealed in surprise and smiled. She looked up at him, studying the way his brown eyes glinted in the sunlight. Never before had she felt so content with everything. Everything was the way it should be._

_He set her down on a stool at the counter and swished his wand to collect all the breakfast ingredients. A frying pan, eggs, and slices of toast flew to the counter. As Snape started to whisk the eggs in the pan and toast the bread Hermione sat in complete content-she stared at his half naked form and admired the way his muscles moved under his skin. _

"_Enjoying the show?" Snape called her back to the moment and she snapped out of her trance._

"_Yes, quite." She smiled brilliantly at him, filling the already morning-lit room with more light._

_In no time at all breakfast was ready and they sat at the little table beyond the kitchen. Merely watching him as he cooked had aroused Hermione and could barely keep her hands off of him. Halfway through the meal she ended up slinking into his lap and wiggling her arse teasingly. _

"_Woman you are incessant." Snape said as he shook his head, a little smirk hinting at the corner of his lips. _

"_I think I'm ready for my sausage now." She teased grinding her round bum against the crotch of his trousers. _

"_Not until you've finished your first meal, pet. Besides, you're going to need the fuel for what I've got in store for you later." He said tracing his hand up from her ankle stopping at her thigh. She giggled and said, "Ok fine, so I just have to finish breakfast and then we can move forward with...our day?" She asked for clarity._

"_Yes the whole plate." He mused._

"_Ok!" She said and bent over her plate quickly shoving egg into her mouth. He shook his head in amusement and said, "So easily motivated." more to himself than to her. _

_They finished their meal and as soon as Snape swallowed his last bite Hermione slid to the floor and unbuttoned his trousers. To her joy he hadn't bothered putting on any knickers getting dressed this morning, so she was immediately face to face with his growing cock. _

_She took it in her hand and started to pump it a few times in her fist. She brought it to her face and rubbed it on her cheek; loving the feeling of his arousal on her skin. She bent down and started to lick at his balls at the underside of his cock and took him in her mouth to suck. Snape took in a sharp intake of breath and instinctively gripped the back of her head, slowly guiding her as she sucked up his now rock hard shaft. She teasingly licked the top of his slit a few times._

"_Dammit girl, go ahead and take it in your sweet mouth." he said in almost a groan. She loved the way she could make him lose control and at the same time elicit so much pleasure. She gave in and took the head of his cock into her mouth and she swirled her tongue around the leaking tip. She then moved him back deeper and deeper into her throat, trying to take him as far as she could while trying not to gag. She worked at his length, running her hot tongue up and down when finally he had to pull her away._

"_If I have any hope at all coming in that tight pussy, you'd better stop now." He said. She pulled away and stood up and he tore off her robe. She was standing perfectly so her round tits were level with his face, and he took no time to draw her close. He started to lick and knead at her soft flesh; taking one breast in his mouth and with his left hand palmed the other. With his right hand he trailed down between her legs and started to thumb at her throbbing clitoris. She had been turned on most of the morning so when he touched her most sensitive place she bucked as he rubbed her. _

"_Fuck, this damn juicy cunt is ready for me." He said, "Lean over." He turned her around on the spot and bent her over the kitchen table. She spread her legs, trying to make space for his glorious cock to enter. However, before he pushed himself in, he surprised her by spanking her across the arse; a loud SMACK! filling the air. She gasped in surprise and then moaned in pleasure. He watched as her arse jiggled and then immediately turned red where he had laid his hand. She was dizzy from all the sensations she was feeling from the burning radiating from her bum and the stretching she felt in her pussy as he plunged into her. Often he liked to start out slow, taking his time moving his dick slowly in and out of her, rubbing against her walls, however; this morning they both moved with a sense of urgency, completely taken over by their burning desire. He grabbed a hold of her hips and drove into her, his ball sack slapping against the underneath of her pussy. Their thrusts began to shake the table, and a knife they used to spread the jam on the toast tumbled to the floor, leaving a smear of apricot jam across the wooden planks. Paying no mind to the clatter Snape reached for both of her wrists and held her there with her arms pinned behind her back, and her breasts pressed against the table. _

"_Unnnhhhhh! Severus! Fuck! I….I'm coming!" Hermione yelped as she felt the pressure mount in her pussy. _

_Snape let out a growl as he said, "Come! Come on my cock!" And his words sent Hermione over the edge, dragging Snape along with her. He saw blinding white as he buried his cum deep inside of her and she spasmed uncontrollably beneath him, still pinned to the table. _

_They both had to catch their breath, and finally once they had wound down he released his grip on her wrists. She slowly stood up and weakly turned into him. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her chin up for a long kiss. Hermione couldn't help but think that this was exactly the way a morning should be spent. _

She slowly shut the book and stared off to the wall, letting the story seep in. She felt so wet down there she thought she might have to go and change her knickers. What was she reading? It was insane to read about her professor like this. She knew it was wrong, and yet, the story had seemed so right. It was full of lust and affection, all packed into a delectable tale of a man she disliked so much. Could he ever be like that in reality? Was he capable of such intimacy? But wouldn't the book just have a different person instead of him if Snape couldn't be that way?

Then she felt embarrassed for even considering the thought. She knew nothing could become of this. And yet she pondered dreamily if it did...and all that it would entail…

"Hello! Earth to Hermione!" Ron said as he waved his hand near her face. Him and Harry were looking at her disconcertingly.

"What? What is it?" She asked coming out of her haze.

"It's time to go to class. Honestly Hermione you're starting to act more and more like Luna Lovegood. You went off in some daze and your cheeks are all flushed. You alright?" Ron asked looking at her questioningly.

"Yeah. Yes. I'm fine. Let's go." She tried to shake off the feelings she had just been pondering. She slipped the little black book safely in her bag and the three headed off to Transfiguration.


	3. Chapter 3

Granger was so bloody annoying as she sat in the library with her nose tucked into that blasted book. Malfoy sat at a table near the trio and rolled his eyes when Potter and Weasley were arguing over Quidditch techniques, creating a distraction for those who actually wanted some peace and quiet.

"Hey Hermione, can I see your charms essay...erm ...just to use as a reference for mine?" Draco heard Ron ask Hermione in a not-so-quiet whisper.

"Really Ron, you'd think you'd learn to write your own papers by now." She snapped her eyes up from the little black book in her hands. "Besides, I haven't written mine yet." Harry and Ron's jaws both dropped in shock.

"Haven't written it yet? Hermione it's due tomorrow! Since when have you not finished an assignment the day it's assigned?" Ron said flabbergasted.

"Maybe it just goes to show that you shouldn't depend on others in order to get your work done." She said matter-of-factly.

"Say what's that book about anyways? You've been reading that thing nonstop for the past two weeks now." Ron asked nodding to the little black book in her hands. Conveniently-and purposefully-she had her hands covering the title. When Ron asked her she snapped the book shut and immediately broke out into a rich blush.

"Never mind the book! Since when have you been so interested in my reading material anyways?" She said as she stood up and stacked the books in her arms.

"Come off it 'Mione, you know I didn't mean anything by it!" Ron apologized defensively.

"I'm going back to the common room where I won't be interrogated there." She said and spun on her foot.

"What's got her knickers in a bunch?" Ron asked Harry shaking his head.

However, Malfoy wasn't listening to Weasley or Potter, as his attention was still on Hermione and her beloved little black book. She had clearly gotten embarrassed and defensive when they brought up that book. He wondered what she was reading. Maybe a diary of sorts? _I bet it's something really embarrassing, judging by her reaction._ _I wonder what gets Granger so bothered?_ And as if the universe had heard his thoughts, he watched Granger leave the library, but before she turned out the door the little black book slipped from the pile of books she carried in her hands. _The very book in question. _

Curiosity got the better of Draco and he quickly gathered his scrolls and quill and picked up the little book on his way out of the library. He went directly to his dorm in the Slytherin chambers.

Once he was relaxed and sprawled out on his bed he looked at the cover _Desires of the Unconscious Mind. Oh this should be good_. He thought to himself.

He turned to the first page and read the text:

_It was late at night and Draco had successfully made it up to the Astronomy Tower without any obstacles._

"What the hell?" He spoke aloud to himself. What was Granger doing with a book about him? He kept reading:

_He shivered even though the night's air was relatively warm. He was anxiously waiting for _Him _to show up. What was taking so bloody long anyways? Draco started to fidget with his hands when he heard the door creak open._

"_Potter, is that you?" He asked, seeing no one but himself in the room. Suddenly the Potter boy's head appeared from behind the invisibility cloak. _

"_Sorry I'm late. Mrs. Norris was following me and I had to lead her away from the trail before I could circle back." The boy with messy hair explained._

"_Whatever, it's not like I'm keeping the time Potter." Malfoy said nonchalantly. But the Potter boy knew better._

"_That's mental because I've been able to do nothing but stare at the clock waiting for tonight to get here. And as he said so Harry came up behind Draco and pressed his chest into Draco's back and squeezed him into a warm embrace. He didn't let Potter see but he smirked at the cliche but sweet things Potter had said. It was nice to be wanted, Draco thought to himself. Draco turned around then, now chest to chest with Potter. They were so close he could see every tiny freckle on the boy's nose._

"_You know now that you mention it, I have been thinking about tonight." Draco reached up to push Potter's hair back. "And I've been thinking of all the things I'm going to do to you. Besides, my hard cock wouldn't let me forget about it if I tried."_

_Potter moaned, "Dray." As Draco reached down between them and squeezed Potter's hard erection. With his other hand Draco grabbed Harry's collar and balled it in his fist, bringing Harry a few mere inches away from Draco's mouth. _

"_You going to show me how much you missed me?" The blonde said to the brunette. And then Harry closed the gap between them and their lips met in a hurried passion. Their tongues met and devoured each other, each trying to strip the other of the layers of clothes._

_Harry marveled at Draco's shirtless chest, his lean frame was quite muscular, and Harry admired the blonde's abs and the trail of dark blond hair that lead down to his delicious cock that was currently still trapped in its trousers. Harry matched the blonde as he was also shirtless. He got down on his knees and made quick work of the belt and zipper, peeling them away. Next he shoved down his boxer shorts to reveal his long, thick erection._

_Hungry and desperate for contract Harry took the blonde into his waiting mouth, sucking and licking it all the way to the base, the head, and back to the base again. He slurped up one of Draco's balls into his mouth and tugged,while his left hand teased the man's sensitive perineum. Draco threw his head back and gasped when Potter traced the sensitive vein in his cock with his tongue. Pre-come leaked out of the swollen head and Harry licked it away with his flicking tongue. _

"_Fuck, I'm gonna come!" Draco snarled as he held the back of Potter's head, encouraging him to keep sucking. _

"_Fuck, FUCK!" He shouted as he shot his hot cum down Potter's throat. The brunette milked the boy's hot cum pumping into his mouth. Finally Draco was spent and he stopped jerking. Potter let go of the blonde's cock and Draco lifted Harry by the jaw until he was standing and Draco kissed him slow and sensually. A 'thank you' kiss so to speak. _

"_I need you out of these right away." He said yanking at the hem of Potter's trousers. Quickly he shimmied out of them and his knickers, leaving his hard cock jutting into Draco's stomach. _

"_Mmm I've missed this." Draco said stroking Potter's cock loosely in his hand. The blonde started to trail a path of kisses down Potter's carved jaw line, down his neck, and licked his sensitive nipple that elicited a sharp hiss from the brunette. Then Draco quickly turned Harry around, though he kept his hand still stroking the boy's angry, pink cock._

_Draco took his turn on his knees and spread the boys arse cheeks to the side, revealing Potter's puckered hole. He ran his tongue over it flatly at first and Potter squirmed at the contact. Slowly Draco circled his tongue around Potter's hole mindlessly until Potter yelped, "Uhnn! Please Dray! I need you!" _

_Draco smirked at the boys words. _Mmm, yes, yes you do_, he thought to himself as he plunged his hot wet tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Potter let out a whiny moan as he felt himself being penetrated by the blonde's diligent tongue. _

_Draco squeezed Potter's cock so he wouldn't cum...yet. He wanted to properly enjoy the boy's arse with his tongue before he fucked him with his cock that was already getting hard again. He lapped at Harry's arse hole, plunging in and out, repeatedly fucking the boy on his tongue. Potter was starting to loose it and constantly pushed back on the boy's face trying to shove the Draco's tongue up even further. Once Draco started to suck around the hole while his tongue still punctured him, Potter whimpered and bucked his body back and forth, losing control. _

"_DRACO!" He shouted and with that Draco started sliding his fist over Harry's cock, adding even more sensation to the boy's bottom. In less than thirty seconds Potter shot out silky ropes of hot cum all over the wall in front of him. Draco left his tongue and fist where they were until the boy had fully recovered from his orgasm. _

_Without any hesitation Draco curled up two fingers and slid them into Potter's sensitive hole. The boy bucked again, the fingers sending a shooting aftershock through his body, already sparking his pent cock back to life. _

"_Did you enjoy that?" Draco purred, still eye level with Potter's arse. _

"_You know I did." Potter squirmed, his voice sounding exasperated from his intense orgasm. _

_Draco added a third finger eliciting once more another groan from the brunette haired boy. "I can't wait to stick my hard cock up your arse and your tight hole is going to fucking take every inch of me!" Draco said maliciously._

"_Please Draco! Put it in! I need you to fill me up with your cock!" Harry begged, sounding more desperate than ever. Draco stood up and spread the brunette's arse cheeks once more. He slid the head of his cock teasingly over the boy's puckered hole._

"_Mmm is this what you want?" Draco asked as he bit the side of Potter's neck. _

"_Oh fuck. Yes, yes! Please, Dray put your cock in me!" He begged. Wasting no more time Draco guided his once again throbbing cock into the boy's tight hole. There was no resistance, it was like a knife slicing through warm butter. _

"_Mmmmmng." Potter moaned out into the night's air. Draco was sheathed to the hilt until he pulled back almost all the way back out and then drove it back in all the way. Potter felt so good on his cock he had to fight ejaculating again right then and there. _

_Once he caught his breath and steadied himself he began to pick up the pace, finding a steady rhythm. _

"_Fuck, Potter, you're soo bloody tight." He purred into Harry's ear._

"_Ahhh Draco fuck me harder!" Potter moaned out, now pressed against the wall, as Draco quickened his pace. He started slamming into the brunette, faster and harder, the sound of their flesh smacking together. The force had Potter's lovely cock, hard once again, bobbing wildly in mid air. _

"_Mmm Draco, grab my cock!" Harry yelled out frantically._

"_You mean like this?" Draco said curling around Harry and yanking on his tight prick, running his thumb over the slick slit that was wet with passion._

"_Ungh!" Was all Potter could muster to moan. His eyes rolled back into his head and he said between each thrust, "I'm...gonna...cum!" And with the slight warning Draco drove his hips sharp and fast into Potter, fucking him deep with every thrust. He squeezed Potter's cock, and once more the brunette boy pumped out his hot sticky seed all over the wall. Simultaneously Draco drove his cock to the hilt and shot out his spunk, unloading his balls deep into Harry's arse. Draco slumped against Harry who was pinned between the blonde and the wall, Draco's cock still lodge deep in his hole. _

"_Dray?" Harry asked after a minute,wondering if the boy had been knocked unconscious. _

"_Mmm." Was all Draco could mumble. It felt glorious leaning against Potter's warm, muscular form. He slowly pulled out his encouraged, flaccid cock and Potter immediately lamented the full feeling that left his bottom. Potter turned and embraced Draco, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. _

"_Again tomorrow night?" Potter gleaned looking up at Draco._

"_I'm getting hard just thinking about it." He said and both of the boys smiled. _

Draco shut the book, his head swimming. _What in Hades did I just read?_ He was painfully aware of his rock hard cock and regretfully had to re-imagine the scene as he squeezed his painfully tight erection until he came all over his stomach.

"Scourgify." He swished his wand clearing up his hot load. His mind felt overwhelmed; his senses completely shocked at the smut he just read about himself and Potter. _Potter_. Oiy that was maddening, and… a little hot if he had to admit it to himself. But he didn't want Potter! That golden boy git! So why in God's name was he reading about him? And God knows it had turned him on like crazy. But Potter? Draco wasn't even sure he liked men...He had some inklings here and there, but surely if he was going to be with a man he didn't desire Potter.

He had to get to the bottom of this. What the Hell was Granger doing with this book anyways? No wonder she had been all consumed by it. Was she reading about him and Harry? Or did she read about herself and someone else? _Probably about Weasley._

No Draco needed answers. What did this mean? What power did this damned book have? The only one he trusted enough to talk about this to and actually come up with a reasonable solution was also one of the most insufferable people he knew. He sighed as he stood up and tucked his shirt back into his pants. He grabbed the damned black book and he made his way to see none other than Professor Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco knocked on the big wooden door and waited for the cold voice to say, "Enter."

He came in and saw Snape at his desk, bent over a stack of essays that were scratched out in Snape's black ink, and judging by all the scratched out paragraphs they must undoubtedly have belonged to the insufferable first years.

Snape flicked his eyes upwards at the boy. "And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said sarcastically, obviously in a foul mood from the essays.

"I can come back if you'd prefer Professor. I just thought I might ask you a question about a book the Granger girl had." He said, hoping this would lead into the conversation. He didn't want to talk to a grumpy Snape, but he also wanted to get to the bottom of this. He was no Potter-fucker.

"I don't see why discussing a book Granger possesses would be interesting. The girl always has her nose in a book. Why now the concern?" He mumbled as he scratched out another section of a student's essay and then wrote a large, glinting 'D' on the top for Dreadful. He tossed it on top of a stack and sat up, finally taking a proper look at the boy.

He noticed Malfoy looked red in the ears, and though he was trying to keep a calm demeanor, Snape could easily tell when someone was hiding something.

"My, my Draco you're looking out of sorts. What's plaguing you?" He said coolly, his glare like glass.

"I don't want to get into the details. But I found Granger with this pervy book," He held up the little black cover. "And I want to know why it's about me and P…" He almost said the name out loud. "Why it's with me and someone I know. In an intimate way." His cheeks flared up bright pink under his cool complexion.

"I see. And how did you come into possession of this said book?" He inquired.

"She dropped it on her way out of the library. She's had her nose buried in it for two weeks straight now. She always seems on edge and out of it and I wanted to know what was making her do so. I saw an opportunity to look at it when she dropped it and I took it." He explained.

"Very well, let me see the book." He held out his hand waiting for Draco to step forward and hand it over to him.

"Let's see." He said as he held up the cover. "_Desires of the Unconscious Mind_." Hmm, the book sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

"It's all smut! And about me no less!" Draco said cracking through his cool composure. He had really come undone since reading about sexy time with Potter.

Snape flipped open the page and read his name. He needn't look any further, he understood completely.

"Draco she wasn't reading about you, she was reading about herself. Really now you don't think she'd read a whole book on you and your deep seated desires did you?" He asked wondering what Draco had seen.

"Well it's a stupid book! It's wrong you know. Showed me some disgusting stuff. Nothing I'd ever be into." Draco fidgeted with his hands and shoved them into his pockets. He was clearly plagued by what he had seen.

"Come, Draco, what did you see?" Snape asked the boy, wondering what it was that had gotten the boy so worked up. He was at best mildly curious.

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco said avoiding Snape's eyes.

"Then why are you here?" Snape asked coolly, knowing the boy was torn between wanting advice but not sharing what he had seen.

"Can you just look so I don't have to say it out loud. I don't understand why it would show me something so revolting." He said finally making eye contact so Snape could see into his head. Snape reached into the boy's mind and had to trudge through a few layers of guilt and panic before he saw images of Draco and Potter, hugging, kissing, fucking, sucking cock, Potter screaming out 'Draaay' as Malfoy dominated him from behind. He then saw Malfoy wanking off to the very scene he had just seen, and before he could see him finish the Blond blinked and looked away quickly, clearly not wanting his professor to see how much the scene had turned him on.

Snape smirked and teased, "Now Draco, surely I would have thought you had better taste than precious Potter. Who knew you had a thing for such moronic imbeciles."

Draco got red in the ears once again and retorted, "I do _not_ have a thing for Potter, sir. Believe me I'd rather fuck a mandrake with no ear muffs than be with _Potter_." His face twisted in disgust.

Snape rolled his eyes and said, "Well perhaps on the surface you don't want to cozy up to Potter, but on the _unconscious _level, it would seem you're ready to dive in cock first." Snape smirked again seeing the prominent horror on Draco's face.

"What am I supposed to do?" Draco whined.

"What is there to do? Either forget about it and move on or accept what gets you off and fuck the Potter boy if you have to." Snape said casually leaning back in his chair, clasping his hands together.

"Well I don't see why that stupid book even exists. Or how Granger got her hands on it in the first place. You should burn it if you ask me." Draco pouted. Snape picked up the book and turned to the inside cover.

"Hmm... It seems this book is property to Hogwarts. And it also seems it has been taken out of the library without proper authority. There might be something I can do about this after all Draco." His voice cool and malicious.

"Right, sir." Draco smirked and turned to leave. At least someone would be punished for having that book around.

Hermione was a mess when she showed up for breakfast the next morning. She had stayed up all night looking everywhere over the castle for her secret black book, and she had nearly forgotten to write her essay for Charms. She was running off of a mere three hours of sleep and she felt as disheveled as she looked. She was in a state of panic wondering where that blasted book went.

And she felt even worse that she might never get to read it again. Over the past two weeks it had sucked her in and she had become a woman obsessed. Every free moment she had she spent it reading about herself either cuddled in Snape's arms, over Snape's lap getting a spanking, or bent over her professor's desk taking him from behind. At first the thought of Snape in an intimate way was revolting, but after a few chapters through the book her feelings were shifting. Potions class had been torturous for her these past two weeks as her imagination would wander when she looked at her Potions Professor. Erotic scenes danced before her eyes as she listened to his deep, haunting voice giving lectures on the compounds found in knotgrass and fluxweed.

She had made mistake after mistake, her work becoming less than perfect, and she had to fight herself to stay focused; though, it didn't last long until the next fantasy skidded across her mind. Finally Potions class would end and she'd leave class with her knickers practically soaked through the gusset she was so turned on.

That's why she broke out into a brilliant blush when the owl post came that morning and dropped a note off for her that was signed by Professor Snape. She quickly unrolled the scroll and read the small slanted words.

_Ms. Granger,_

_You have been summoned to detention. Arrive in the potion's chamber promptly at 8 o'clock this evening._

_-P. Snape_

"Hermione!? _Detention_?" Ron said as he looked over her shoulder to read the note. Hermione's cheeks were colored maroon both at the thought that she had been assigned detention and that she would be spending the evening in Snape's presence. She wasn't sure she would be able to last. Harry and Ron shared a flabbergasted look between them and even Seamus and Neville stopped eating momentarily due to their shock.

"I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding." Hermione tried to reason in her calmest voice even though inside she was full of anxiety and adrenaline. She wondered, searching her mind for something she may have done to warrant her detention. _The book!_ She thought to herself. But how could they trace that back to her? The rest of the day she spent anxious and distracted. Her mind was fleeting between fearing being suspended, and erotic scenes with her professor.


	5. Chapter 5

Snape had written up the detention notice once Draco had left his office the night before. He would catch the Gryffindor goody-two-shoes in the act of stealing from the library. And he thought he might have some fun making the girl squirm at the subject of the book. Undoubtedly she had to be suffering some angst reading the smutty text. He wondered what or who really got the bratty Gryffindor off.

Once he had sent the summons off to the post to be delivered in the morning, he picked up the little black book from his desk, beyond bored with the atrocious essays he had been grading. He was sure he'd see a story about himself and Lily, or maybe even read about the respect he deserved, but certainly he did not, _could not_, believe when he opened the page and started to read:

_He was woken up by the stirring in his cock, that subsequently woke his mind out of a deep sleep. It was still dark in the room, besides the fire light emitting from the fireplace. However, his attention didn't linger on the lighting much longer once he looked down at his cock to see brown curls caressing his stomach as the witch in question had his cock locked in her mouth._

_He couldn't see what she was doing, so he was taken aback when the witch nuzzled under his shaft, meeting his balls. He hissed at the sensation, bringing the witch to look up at him and smile. _

"_Good morning." Hermione Granger smiled up at him before she went back to swirling her tongue over the head of his cock._

"_Morning? It's still dark out." He said stupidly as he was still half asleep._

"_Early morning then." Hermione said as she kissed a trail down his throbbing member. He rubbed his eyes, getting the sleep out of them and his cock twitched from the girl's teasing, making him fully awake. _

"_Come here girl." He said pulling her mouth off his cock and bringing her up to his face._

"_I've missed you." He said kissing the point of her nose._

_She chuckled, "You've been asleep." She shook her head._

"_Yes, but it was very lonely without you." He said. _

"_Well I've missed you too." She said. "And this delicious cock." She smiled a devilish grin as she sat back with her slit pressed up against the underside of his pink cock. Slowly she started to rock herself against him, sliding her clit lengthwise on his hard erection. He watched in awe as her pussy lips parted, encasing the underbelly of his cock. She started to ride it harder, and faster. Her snatch had his entire cock soaked with her arousal, and she was met with no resistance as she slinked across his engorged cock. He watched as she slowly came undone._

"_Mmm. Unhhhh!" She moaned incoherently as she closed her eyes and leaned her head backwards in ecstasy. He reached down and started to massage her clit in circular motions as she continued to hump his cock, adding even more pleasure to her sensitive nub. _

"_Oh! Unnnhhh!" She squirmed as she came violently on Snape's cock. Her pussy juice leaked all over his cock as she rode out the last wave of her release. She slumped forwards and laid her head on his chest, panting for breath._

"_Well that was quite the wake up call." He said in her ear as she steadied her breathing._

"_Mmm." Was all she could moan._

"_I hope you're not finished, now my cock is awake as ever, especially after that last show." He purred in her ear, sending a shiver of excitement down her spine. She turned her head to look at him and smiled._

"_Oh no sir, I was only just getting started." She leaned closer to him. "Will you kiss me first?" He didn't say a word but brought his lips to hers and kissed passionately. She melted into him completely, her body slack from post orgasm, and the melodic twirl of his tongue in her mouth. To her disapproval he pulled his mouth away._

"_Get up." He said and she rolled off of him sitting up._

"_Now turn around." He said slowly, his heated gaze staring at her beautiful naked arse as she giggled and got on her hands and knees to turn away from him. _

"_Now bring that beautiful arse up here to give me a taste." He purred. She looked back at him, shock and excitement evident in her eyes. _

"_You sure? I don't want you to suffocate." She said worriedly._

"_If I get smothered by that fine arse I would die a very happy death. Now come here!" He yanked her up and threw her legs over his face making her shriek in surprise. _

"_Why don't you lick that delicious pussy juice off my cock and get it ready for this beautiful cunt." He murmured from underneath her quim. She smiled and hungrily leaned to his cock, happy to be in such close proximity to it once again. _

_She moaned as he worked his tongue through her slick, creamy folds. His nose tickled her clit as he lapped up her sweet pussy nectar. She showed her appreciation by enveloping his huge cock in her mouth, mopping up her own release on his cock. _

_Severus was struggling for breath but he caught a bit of air here and there so he continued to press his persistent tongue on her leaking cunt. He licked his way up her slit until he found her aching clit, and she started to buck on top of him when he suckled it. The moan she hummed around his cock sent a shiver down to his balls, making his hard cock twitch in her hot mouth. He snaked up two fingers between his face and her quim and he slowly slid them in finding the bumpy ridge along her slick walls. _

"_Get ready to come again pet." He said and immediately his lips went back to her clit. She held his cock in her hand, unable to do any more with her mouth as she was to busy gasping for air. _

"_Oh Gods sir, fuck! I'm coming!" She yelped out as she humped his face and his fingers reached deep in her snatch. Again she came apart and trembled wildly on top of him as he kept up the pace with both his fingers and tongue. _

_Once her orgasm subsided she rolled off of him and laid flat on her back, exhausted already from the sexy morning she had with Snape thus far. He crawled up to her, this time on top and glided his soaked fingers over her mouth, covering her lips in a sheen of her own juices. _

"_Lick it up." He commanded and without hesitation she swirled her tongue over her lips and then lapped at his fingers tasting her own sweet release on his long digits._

"_Mmm. That's right. Be a good girl and lick that up." He whispered over her. She felt his heavy dick pressed between their bodies and she longed for his hard length to be inside her, filling her up to the brim. _

_Almost as if reading her mind he reached down and stroked his cock along her swollen lips. _

"_Please Severus, I need you in me!" She whined. _

"_In a minute pet." He said as he slowly kissed his way down her body. Her breasts shot up in the air when he licked each sensitive peak. Then he continued to tease her nipples as he kissed his way down to her quim. He gave one little kiss on her clit, sending electrical shots down her body and then he sat up on his knees. _

_He pushed her knees apart and stroked his giant cock up and down her slit, lubing it up with just her arousal alone. Finally he lined up the head of his cock to her opening and barely pressed the tip in and waited. He wanted to hear her beg._

"_Severus please! Please, I need your cock. Put it deep inside of me!" She wailed. He smirked at her desperate pleads and slowly sunk his cock deep into her sex. She moaned out, reveling in the ecstasy of being filled up with his cock. He leaned over her and started to methodically thrust in and out, setting a slow and sensual pace. She felt him slowly grind against her g-spot and could feel herself starting to wind up again. _

"_Please, harder Severus!" She moaned, her eyes staring up into Snape's. He leaned back, and without removing his jutting length he threw her knees up on his shoulders, angling his cock even deeper into her swollen, leaking pussy._

"_You hear that?" He asked, his voice sending her even further into madness. "Your pussy is practically spilling over. You're ready to come again for me, aren't you?" He teased. When she didn't answer he sent a huge thrust deep into her quim getting her attention. "Aren't you?" He growled, gritting his teeth._

"_Unnhhh! Yes sir! So close!" She panted, scrunching up the sheets in her fists for leverage._

"_You're going to pour out your pussy juices all over my cock and then I'm going to fuck you some more!" He grunted as he thrust harshly into her. He knew his voice played tricks on her pussy just as much as his cock did. She felt herself snap at his words and her stomach clenched as her snatch clamped down hard on his dick. She came hard and once again coated his cock in her pleasure, just as he said she would. _

_Without wasting any time he pulled out his now angry cock, flipped her over, and entered her once again. He was met with no resistance once he pushed passed her swollen lips and she spread her knees wide to allow him as much leverage as possible. He could feel his impending orgasm and wanted to last at least just a little while longer, enough to make her come one more time. He stopped his thrusts and took a deep, steadying breath. She whimpered at the lack of movement and pushed back on his cock._

_He gave her a big slap on her right cheek, making her arse jiggle from the hard contact with his palm. She moaned, begging for more, "Please Severus!" _

"_Go on and fuck yourself on me! Yes that's it!" He encouraged her as she sent herself back on his rock hard prick. She leaned forward, almost making him slip out of her gushing pussy, but before he could she sent herself sailing back all the way until her bottom hit his pelvis. She started to quicken her pace, repeating this movement._

"_Oh gods…." She whimpered. Finally he felt that she was close enough and on her back stroke he went forwards, shoving his cock in further than ever. The force surprised her and she let out a little moan. He grabbed a hold of her hips then and started to fuck her almost violently., the speed and force would have sent her sailing off the bed if he didn't hold her down with his death grip on her soft hips. She reached back and stroked her throbbing clit, circling it quickly to match the pace he was thrusting into her. _

"_Oh fuck! Mmmmm! Seeeevvveeerruussssss!" She yelped as she once more clamped down hard in his cock, her walls convulsing all around him. He finally let himself give into his pleasure and made one final, harsh thrust into her pulsing quim and unloaded his balls deep into her pussy. When he finally released all of his pent up passion he fell forwards, pinning her body to the bed. _

"_Mmmm Severus. That was bloody amazing." She purred. He finally untucked his throbbing member and balled her up into his side, holding onto her and absorbing the warmth from her body. And they both fell asleep naked and curled up into each other. _

Snape slowly shut the book and tossed it down on his desk. He had coated his shorts in cum as he stroked himself to completion while reading the arousing story. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Bollocks." He whispered to himself. He shouldn't have read that damned little book. Now all he could think about was the Granger girl, and just how sweet it would be if he could sink his cock into her tight, juicy cunt.

"Dammit Severus, you perv!" He said pounding his fist down on the desk. Now he had to keep cool for the next night's detention with the girl. It was going to be a grueling wait indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

It had proved to be a long, painful day for both Severus and Hermione. Especially since he had the Gryffindors that day for Potions. When the afternoon session came about he saw the Granger girl saunter into his class and he had to run to his supplies closet to tuck his aroused erection into the waistline of his trousers-not how he wanted to spend class in front of his students. He made that class a work period so he could hide his bottom half behind his desk where he pretended to stay busy but really the scenes of himself with Granger raced through his head.

Hermione's heart pounded as she entered the Potions dungeon and she felt an uncomfortable heat down below when she saw Snape walking over to the supplies closet. She tried her best to focus on the potion they were making but between the mix of arousal and fear of the detention her potion suffered considerably.

"Hermione, I'm sure it'll be okay. You never do anything wrong. Maybe you should just go ask if there was a misunderstanding." Harry tried to encourage his friend. He and Ron were worried when her potion turned a slate gray instead of a vibrant violet. Hermione never got it wrong.

She wasn't sure it was wise to approach him in class, but she was dying to know what was in store for her tonight so when class ended she approached her professor.

"Professor. I got your note this morning. I was wondering why I was summoned to detention this evening? I apologize if I've done something. It wasn't on purpose if I did." She tried to sound innocent despite the very vulgar thoughts racing through her mind as she looked down at the man who still hadn't looked up at her.

His quill stopped writing once she had spoken and he tried with all his will to restrain himself from thinking impure thoughts when he heard the girl's voice.

"That, Miss Granger, we will discuss tonight during your detention. Now if that's all you wish to discuss you may leave." His voice was flat and calm due to his great effort.

"Yes Sir." She said depleted, and felt dismissed. She turned away from him and hurried out the door, afraid he might smell her arousal if she didn't get away soon. Severus kept his head down but lifted his eyes as he watched the young witch leave, eyeing her ample behind. _Damn. Tonight was going to be painful. _

Finally it was nearly 8 o'clock and Hermione went to leave the common room to go to her detention. Ron and Harry wished her luck and quickly she made her way down to the dungeons. She took a steadying breath and knocked on the big, wooden door.

"Enter." Snape's cool, deep voice replied. It was straight from a scene she had previously read from the book, only this time she was fully clothed. She turned the latch and came through the door, shutting it behind her.

"Sit." He said nodding to the seat in front of him. He had just given himself a mercy wank fifteen minutes ago, hopping that would do the trick in getting through the tortuous detention. However the damned sight of the girl gave way to a small twitch in his cock. _Behave. _He told himself.

"Miss Granger, surely you're aware that stealing Hogwarts' property is a punishable offense." He kept his voice as calm as possible.

"Yes, sir. But I didn't steal anything!" She said and she looked worried, the overachiever was clearly uncomfortable with the idea of her doing something wrong.

"Really? Then how do you explain this?" He said opening the top drawer of his desk and held up the little black book that she had so desperately been looking for. Her cheeks flamed immediately red at the sight of it.

"Oh, that. I wasn't stealing it; I was just borrowing it." She tried to explain. She was no thief.

"And when were you planning to return it?" Snape inquired. He still didn't like the girl even if his unconscious self wanted to ravish her silly right then and there.

"Soon, sir. I admittedly got a little caught up in it, sir." She said quietly, looking guilty. _Bollocks! If she keeps calling me 'sir' I'll be hard again any second_.

"Clearly you do not understand why we have a restricted section in Hogwarts. Do you understand this can be harmful in the wrong hands? Anyone could have gotten their hands on it. It is a _very_ persuasive book, and had it fallen into the wrong hands it could have created severe damage. You're lucky it came to my attention when it did before any more students could see it." He said.

"But how did you find it, Sir?" She questioned, wondering when she had messed up. She hadn't let that book leave her sight for the past two weeks.

"I have my resources." He said coolly. _Malfoy_ she thought to herself angrily. He was never up to any good.

"Professor, I'm really sorry. You're right it was irresponsible of me to not check it out and to keep it for the time I did. But sir, I...I have questions about the book." She said nodding to it sitting on the desk.

"But of course you do." He rolled his eyes. The Granger girl couldn't go five minutes without raising her hand or asking a question.

"If one person reads about…_episodes_ with another, would that other person read about them if they read this book?" This was the question that had been burning in Hermione's mind now for weeks. It was likely that Snape had read from this book when Draco turned it into him. Did he read about her as she had read about him?

Snape sat before her in silence, waiting to respond. The odds were unlikely that she had read about him. She was probably asking in order to see if one of her little school girl crushes liked her back. And yet, he burned with curiosity.

"It is unlikely, and yet, it happens." Snape answered simply. "The only way to truly know is if that other person has read the book."

Hermione's stomach filled with butterflies and her heart doubled its pace. It came down to this, and she was desperate to know. With a quick inhale of courage she replied, "But he has read it, sir."

"If you mean Draco then I am sad to say that he did not read about you. He turned it into me because he read about himself and your precious Potter friend." He snipped.

Hermione barely heard him she was so nervous. Every bit of her wanted to get up and run out of Snape's office, but she knew she would always regret never asking.

"I didn't mean Draco, sir. I..I..." She took a steadying breath and practically whispered, "I meant you, sir." The silence was tangible as it hung in the air between them.

"Are you implying…" Snape asked, considering what she had just weakly whispered aloud.

"I…" Hermione was now completely at a loss for words and shook her head in frustration.

"Spit it out girl!" Snape snarled, not one for having patience. He was all consumed with the need to know, _What had she read?_

"Please, Professor, I can't say it out loud. Please just look!" She begged, mortified at the idea of saying all the unspeakable acts she had read of Snape out loud. Snape moved from around his desk to stand right in front of her. Her eyes were boring downwards in embarrassment, her cheeks set aflame. He surprised her by reaching his hand out and gently tilting her head upwards, and their eyes met.

The girl's thoughts whirled all around him, flying by at an alarmingly quick pace. He focused his mind and tried to make sense of the flashing scenes in front of him and he saw various snapshots of his face, their bodies naked and entangled, him going down on her, her sucking his cock, her snuggled into his arms post coitus, her moaning his name echoing about in his head.

With a jolt he snapped away, the girl's thoughts had been overwhelming to say the least. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying to make sense if it all.

"Professor?" Her soft voice filled the air. "Professor, I'm sorry. I didn't have any control over what I read, I promise." She pleaded apologetically. Silly girl; she had taken his response as disgust. However, he had been filled with an overwhelming sense of _lust_ for the girl.

"You needn't apologize, Miss Granger. It seems in a turn of events that we have indeed read about...each other." He said slowly.

"You mean? You mean you read the same things I did?" She whispered out loud as she met his eyes again. Her heart quickened and lightened considerably.

"More or less. But yes, in the same sexual manner." He said coolly, not sure how to go on from here. Every part of him wanted to reach out to the girl and pull her close and ravish her; undoubtedly she had to be even more tantalizing in the flesh than in text. However, he was painfully aware he was the professor, and she the student. It would be more than inappropriate to break that barrier of professionalism. And he was so much older than her. She should want to be with some silly school boy her age. But she was of age… And he had sensed her passion when he looked into her head and read her thoughts… He was at a loss as to what to do. He was torn between flesh and mind; desire and reason.

Hermione waited twisting her hands together as she sat under her potions professor's scrutiny. She wanted him desperately, but wasn't sure he wanted her in return. She wasn't sure she could take the embarrassment if he rejected her.

"It seems we have quite the conundrum." He said sounding like he was speaking to himself.

"Professor…" Hermione trailed off, unsure where she was going with it. She stood up and stepped closer to him, until she was right underneath his stare. "I….well.. I _liked_ what I read." She said biting her bottom lip, nervously waiting for his reply.

"Did you? And what do you suggest we do about it then?" Snape said, unfolding his arms in front of him and bringing them to his side. His chest stuck out, proud and tall.

"Well...did you like what you read, Professor?" She squeaked, trying to feign confidence but faltering.

He waited a moment. "Mmm." He agreed. "Indeed." He uttered the word.

"Then do you think we could…" She trailed off and before she could finish Snape made his move onto her and engulfed her body with his embrace. His lips met hers passionately and wildfire spread throughout both of their bodies. He was right, her flesh felt so much better in reality than he ever could have imagined.

She was caught off guard and squealed when he swooped her up, but immediately she melted into his touch, desperate for his hands on her. She moved her hands down in between them feeling his jutting length stifled in his trousers. Feeling him in person was so much better than merely reading about it. She hastened to unbuckle his belt, when suddenly his lips left hers and he pushed away, leaving her whining at the absence of his warmth.

"Slow down, Miss Granger, I'm not sure we should do this." He pinched the bridge of his nose. He should get a bloody award for pulling away in this moment.

"Sir please! I know what I want. I want you. Please." She whispered the last word as she stared up at him in earnest.

"You're sure?' His voice was liquid gold to her ears, "We won't be able to undo what is done if we move forwards." He warned.

"Sir, I've read about us for the past two weeks and I know without a doubt that this is what I want." She edged closer to him, tracing her arm up his and then leaned in to meet his lips for a heated kiss. Again they got lost in the other's touch and Hermione made to unbutton her top quickly.

Snape pulled back his face and looked down at her hands making fast work of the buttons on her shirt. "Slowly." He said placing his hands over hers, "I'm going to want to enjoy every minute of this." He said leaning back on his desk. If she wanted this then who was he to say she couldn't? They were both adults. "Come here." He beckoned her with his commanding voice. She immediately obeyed, wanting her body to be close to his once more. She stood about a foot away from him.

"Now finish unbuttoning your top." He said. She raised her hands and started to undo the buttons. She felt a shiver travel down her spine. She had undressed herself loads of time in the book, but now physically standing in front of him she felt her nerves start to waiver. Trembling she peeled her shirt off her shoulders, and let it fall to the floor.

Snape's eyes consumed her. "And the skirt." He nodded to the garment. He could barely speak, she was gorgeous. She took a deep breath then unzipped the side and shimmied it down her hips. Snape stared at her black see-through lace bra and matching lace knickers.

"My, Miss Granger. I must say I didn't expect to see you in this. Tell me, were you _planning_ on shagging me tonight?" He hid his smirk as he asked the question.

Her cheeks flamed red and she mumbled, "Wishful thinking, sir." She stood awkwardly, trying to cover herself with her arms. When she got dressed that evening for detention she couldn't resist the lacy undergarments as they played into her fantasies she had been reading. Now she wasn't so sure she should have indulged in the urge to dress in sexy lingerie.

"I wouldn't expect such advantageous behavior from a Gryffindor." He purred, egging on her embarrassment. "Not that I'm complaining." And she relieved a little seeing his desire for her.

"The bra next, Miss Granger." She steadied herself and slowly reached behind her and unclasped the bra behind her. It fell slack and he reached out to peel off the lacy black garment, slowly down her arms and then tossed it to the floor. He absentmindedly reached out and stroked the little red line the bra had left underneath the softness of her breasts. He pulled her closer, hooking his arm behind her back. His rock-hard erection ground against her sex, beckoning a gasp of both pleasure and surprise from Hermione's lips. Snape started kissing her along her jaw and down her neck. His hands smoothed over her breasts and he took his time exploring each of her peaks. She tasted sweet, like vanilla. She felt his cock twitch against her sex through the fabric of his trousers and moaned. Gods she couldn't wait to ride him.

She started to stroke her palm against his length. She needed these damned robes out of the way already. She anticipated seeing his cock in the flesh.

"Please, sir." She begged.

"Please what?" He said between licking her swollen peaks.

"I need to see you. I need your...cock." The word felt foreign but exciting in her mouth. She couldn't believe she was actually naked with her professor's lips sealed around her breast.

He let go of her breast with a _pop!_ sound and leaned back. He indicated her to unbuckle his belt as he unbuttoned his own shirt. He peeled it off himself as she pulled down his trousers off his legs. His tight erection had made a tent in his shorts. He lifted up and she scooted the pants down slowly revealing his large, pink cock. It looked almost angry, and precum had already beaded up at the top of the head.

"Professor." She stated in awe as she kneeled down and looked at his manhood. With no more hesitancy she leaned forward and her curious tongue lapped up his leaking head. The taste was bitter, but not too bad of a taste. She loved the way he shuddered when her tongue caressed his flaming sex.

"Yes, girl. That's it." He encouraged her onwards as she ran her tongue on the underside of his cock and when reaching the tip she took it into her mouth sucking heartedly. He let out a hiss when her other hand, different from the one gripping the base found his balls and started to tug.

He lost his hands in her honey brown curls as he guided her mouth on her sex. Her mouth felt bloody glorious. The preemptive wank didn't serve any purpose at all now, seeing as he was ready to blow his load any second. She danced her tongue up and down his shaft and then took him into her mouth and moved his length to the back of her throat. Looking down and actually seeing the young witch's mouth on his cock bore to much and he could feel his balls rising.

"Swallow it all!" He growled as he unloaded his hot come down her throat. She was surprised at how much kept coming but she made sure to swallow every drop. Once he stopped spasming he patted the desk and grunted, "Up!"

She sat down and twisted herself around to face him as he came around to his chair and sat back. Though he was pale, she could see his face was flush from the orgasm she had just elicited from him. He knocked her knees wide open and pressed his long index finger on the gusset of her black knickers. He could feel how hot and wet she was. She began to soak through the fabric and her sweet juices coated his finger massaging her clit.

"Good Gods girl, can you smell yourself? You're practically ready to cum and I haven't even touched you yet!" He talked near her pussy, his hot breath making her even more aroused. Her nipples were now standing fully erect, like live wire as she waited with her legs spread completely open in anticipation.

"Please Sir! Touch me! Touch me harder!" She moaned laying back on his desk. He looked up and admired her tits that fell to the side as she squirmed on her back. Her eyes were fixed on his finger that was rubbing her knickers into her quim and she looked absolutely desperate for more contact.

He slid her panties down her legs and folded them up and tucked them in his side drawer on his desk. Then he came back to her dripping pussy; it glinted even in the dim light, coating the entire outside of her cunt. He ran his tongue, flat and wide trying to lick up all her juices and it was sweet to the taste. He plunged his tongue into the burning heat of her pussy and lapped up her pooled juices. It was loads better than when he had only read about tasting her. He nuzzled his nose against her reactive clit and she bucked against him.

"Mmmm!" She moaned so beautifully it caused him to look up and admire how lost in pleasure she was. She had her head back and she was practically humping his face as she squirmed up and down on the desk.

Seeing as she was spilling out of her cunt he knew she was right on the edge. He turned his attention to her clit and sucked it; sealing his lips around it. She bucked and squirmed until a huge wave of euphoria broke over her and she quivered against the man's face as he let her ride out her orgasm.

He stood up and brought her to a sitting position and she threw her arms around him drawing him in for another hot, passionate kiss. He was painfully aware of his cock standing once again at full mass. She reached out and grabbed it and guided it to the opening of her pussy.

He leaned back, breaking away from her lips, "Have you ever been penetrated before?" He asked, needing to know if and how he should continue next.

"Yes." She breathed as she still tried to guide his dick in. He waited to make sure she wasn't lying. "Ron. Last year. Not since. Now pleeeease Sir!" She whined. He nodded once and then slowly moved forward, letting her guide him into her burning heat. She needed him inside of her aching pussy immediately.

"Ohhh!" She sighed as he stretched her walls. She was practically a virgin as Ron hadn't nearly been the size of Snape nor had she been penetrated in well over a year. She was so bloody tight he could have cum immediately as her slick pussy had a tight grip on his cock.

"You feel bloody good." He whispered into her ear and she moaned. He leaned her back on the desk, and grabbed her legs, hooking them around his back for better leverage. He grabbed the girl's thighs and slowly worked in and out of her, letting her adjust to his length and girth.

Slowly he began to pick up the pace and not before long he was banging into her hard, her pussy so slick there was no resistance. He watched as her tits bounced wildly, flopping in circular motions on top of her as she arched her back. The desk below them started scratching in the floor due to the force of their fucking.

"Oh god! Oh! I...I'm cuming!" She cried out and he cringed, biting down hard when she came around his cock, her tight pussy becoming even more restricted. He slid his still hard length out of her and sat back on his chair.

"Come here pet, and let me fuck you senseless some more." He beckoned her, his voice like dripping honey in her ears. She slowly brought herself up and the stood and spread herself over him, lining her cunt over his jutting prick. Slowly she slid herself down the hard length and let out an elicit of moans as she reached the hilt.

"You like that, you little witch?" He cooed, his words harsh but his voice was full of warmth. He was in ecstasy just looking at her moan as she rode his cock up and down.

She opened her yes and looked at him, biting her lower lip, "Yes, sir."

"Severus. When I've got my cock buried in you like this, you can call me Severus." He said as she ground on his lap.

"Mmmm. Fuck me Severussss." His name felt glorious on her lips. She was turned on to no end and the feeling of having her professor's cock stuffed in her had her on the edge once more.

"You're a very naughty girl. Riding your professor's cock like this you know." He muttered.

She was going to bloody lose it if he spoke like that. "Oh God's Sir! I fucking love it when you talk to me like that!" She squirmed on his cock. Her tits were standing on end and she gasped when he latched on.

He moaned around her peak and said, "I fucking love these tits. They're gonna run wild as you bounce up on my cock." He said and thrust upwards when he said the last word.

"Mmmm!" She moaned, too incoherent to form words. He picked up his pace and started to thrust upwards into her as she slammed down onto him. Her tits bounced just as he had said and he caught her tit in between his teeth making her shriek out in pleasure.

He was going to come seeing the young witch about to explode all over his cock again. He moved his right thumb down from her hips and rubbed her clit. He slammed into her as hard as she could and once again she felt herself losing control. Her stomach leapt and her pussy clamped down on his engorged cock.

"Unnhhh!" She squealed as her juicy release quivered over his cock. It was more than enough to send him over the edge, making him shoot hot ropes of silky cum into her spasming pussy. He spent his entire load in her and she slunk around him; her tits pressing into him as she laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her warm body against his. It felt intensely intimate having her cuddle him like this. And he decidedly liked it.

After awhile, and once his cock laid flaccid inside her he made to move. "Come on, Pet, you'll need to get back to your dorm before you're caught outside of curfew."

Hermione lifted her head and looked at him with a complex expression that was mixed between fear and a pout. The sight of her honey eyes filled with emotion for him sent a jolt straight to his dormant heart.

"It's okay. We'll have time to figure this out later. In the meantime we need to play it safe and act as normal as possible. We don't want anyone on our trail. Understand?" He asked as her eyes still bore into his.

"Yes sir." She said with a little nod. She let out a lamenting sigh as she lifted herself up from her professor. She felt cold and tired once she left his warm lap. He watched her as she got dressed; he was still in shock that the evening had unfolded as it had.

He stood up as well and found his trousers and pulled them on. Finally she was dressed and he walked with her to the door before she turned and said in a low voice, "Good night Severus." And with that she made her way through the door, it shutting softly behind her.

"Good night indeed." Snape muttered to himself, his eyes still on the door she had just left.


End file.
